Report 966
Report #966 Skillset: Celestialism Skill: Powersink Org: Celestines Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Currently, Powersink is a faux-affliction that randomly drains between 350-500 mana, regardless of the target's total mana. While this works very well against targets with small pools of mana, it is not very effective against those with large pools of mana. The purpose of this report is to make powersink a viable angel single investment while making sure a Celestine cannot double invest powersink and try to outpace a target's curing with other mana draining abilities. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Powersink to drain a fixed amount of mana plus a certain percentage of the target's maximum mana. Current proposed amount: 6% + 200 0 R: 0 Solution #2: New Skill: For 3 power, an angel will drain 3%+150 in addition to the angel affliction for 1 minute. Player Comments: ---on 2/26 @ 04:34 writes: The proposed drain would outpace wiccan drains when double invested. Can't say that makes sense and support it when you consider how powerful their alternative kill methods are. I don't see a need to make absolve viable 1v1. I think it has a niche in group combat. ---on 2/26 @ 19:17 writes: If you want to make it a viable investment without making your mana kill easier then changing it to drain additional mana does not make any sense. Change it to something else altogether. Something reasonable though please. ---on 2/27 @ 02:40 writes: Sorry, I should have made it clearer: My intention is to make powersink viable when it is invested once but not turn it into something that can outpace curing when it's double invested along with amissio and any other mana drain effects. ---on 2/27 @ 02:41 writes: I changed the Problem section to reflect what I just said. ---on 2/28 @ 15:32 writes: So no reasoning for this beyond it not being a very stong aff? ---on 3/4 @ 00:21 writes: Powersink is useless in its current form. Solution 1 will be a perfect change to fix this current investment. Therefore, I strongly support solution 1. ---on 3/4 @ 04:02 writes: My only concern is double investments. Solution 1 is okay, but I'd like accurate numbers to make sure it doesn't go crazy. Don't want angels double invested + amissio spamming to be an easy absolve. ---on 3/4 @ 17:17 writes: The reason for this report is because Absolve/Wrack is not viable as a 1v1 kill tactic and this investment, which seems to be intended to help with Absolve/Wrack, is completely ineffective. And yes, Shuyin, you and I share the same concerns (as I mentioned in the last part of the problem section) but I would still like to make sure Powersink doesn't up in a weaker state that it is right now. ---on 3/4 @ 21:45 writes: *end up in a ---on 3/8 @ 15:54 writes: As I've spoken about on envoys, any change to power sink can have an exponential change on mana drain due to changing power sink can easily lead to two celestines doubling power sink investments. I think power sink should be made more powerful, but do not allow it to be invested twice.